The present invention relates to an endotracheal tube holder. Such tube holders are known, for example, in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,325,515 to Shaffer et al, 4,520,813 to Young and 4,223,671 to Muto. Such devices are used, for example, in emergency medical service events as well as routine hospital and operating room requirements where a tube must be inserted directly through the mouth of a patient. The tube is inserted into the patient's mouth and trachea and the tube holder is then placed around the tube and over the patient's mouth and the integral bite block is inserted between the teeth.
The devices of the prior art have, in general, been somewhat complicated and do not readily adjust to accomodate a variety of different tube sizes. In addition, they also do not provide an arrangement for easily locking the tube securely nor give easy access to the patient's mouth while the tube is held by the holder and is in the patient's mouth. In addition, all of these devices have a cumbersome attachment system.